


Different Ways to Say I Love You

by Vanitas_Repliku_26



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitas_Repliku_26/pseuds/Vanitas_Repliku_26
Summary: Axel has strep throat, so he can't talk. Roxas comes to visit him and Axel uses a unique way to tell Roxas something. Fluffy?





	Different Ways to Say I Love You

Nobodies were not supposed to get sick and yet, Axel somehow managed to get strep, making the pyro lose his voice.

Saix told Axel to stay in his room and not try to talk until he was better.

No one visited Axel, too afraid of getting the virus, but Roxas visited his lover.

"Hey, Axel." Roxas greeted as he entered the pyro's room.

Axel, who was sitting on his bed and pouting, brightened up when he saw the blonde. He started talking to Roxas, making gestures with his hands, before he gave up and sulked.

"I can't understand you, Axel." Roxas said as he pulled up a chair and sat down in front of the pyro's bed. "Why don't you use a piece of paper to talk?"

Axel shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then how can I understand you?" Roxas asked.

Axel continued sulking before he suddenly perked up. He started to once again move his hands around in an attempt to tell Roxas something.

Roxas shook his head. "I can't understand you, Axel."

The blonde stood up.

"Sorry, but I got to go."

As Roxas turned around to leave, Axel grabbed Roxas's wrist to stop him.

"What?" Roxas looked at Axel in confusion.

Axel made a "Please wait" gesture before he pointed to his eye.

"Your eye hurts?"

Axel shook his head, then pointed to his eye again.

"I?"

Axel nodded happily before he touched his chest.

Roxas blinked, wondering what the pyro was getting at.

"Chest?"

Axel shook his head, touched his chest again, then made an X shape over it.

"Heart?"

The red-head nodded before he shook his head.

 _I'm close…_ Roxas thought, trying to figure out what Axel was trying to tell him. _Heart….what does the heart stand for?_

"Love?"

Axel clapped, happy Roxas could understand him, before he pointed at the blonde.

Roxas blinked. "Me?"

Axel shook his head, then pointed at Roxas again.

"You?"

Axel made a motion for the blonde too put the words together.

"I love you?"

The pyro made a 'Give the kid a prize' motion as Roxas smiled.

"I love you, too, Axel." The blonde said as he walked closer to Axel and gave him a kiss.

* * *

 

"Hey, Roxas!" Axel chirped as he skipped into the Grey Area the next day. "Guess what? I've got my voice back!"

Roxas glared at the pyro who stopped.

"What is it?"

Roxas pointed to his throat as Vexen, who had been inspecting the Nobody, walked away.

"You have strep?"

The blonde nodded, crossing his arms over his chest, as he stared at Axel as if to say 'you gave me strep.'

Axel grinned, apparently not at all sympathetic to the blonde's predicament.

"Hey, now you can play charades with me!"


End file.
